Abandoned
by draken14142
Summary: "All humans need to be destroyed" At least that is what I used to say... Until I met one perticular soul, One Who changed me from my murderous past... His name was Naruto Uzumaki... And his Genin team, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and their sensei , Kakashi Hatake. ALSO! THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED! ITS JUST NAMED ABANDON BECAUSE OF THE NAME OF THE MAIN POKEMON!
1. Tch humans? Hate them

? POV*

Why is it so dark and cold here?

Where am I?

What am I?

"What's happening?!"

"I think its waking up sir!"

"Shit, Stabilize it! It's too soon for It to wake up!" I open my eyes and they glow white for a few seconds then the glow disappears. I look at them. I growl and everyone stops moving and talking. I glare at them, as I glare I don't notice my eyes glowing thus keeping them in place.

My left paw twitchs and I move it as it glows, thus slashing the glass in front of me, making it shatter.

I close my eyes and I open them again. I stand on all four of my paws as I glare at the humans yet again. 'So they... Made me?' I growl and I lunge at the closest human with myleft paw glowing white, I grin as the human is sent flying into a wall and I run as fast as I can. Which I believe is highly fast since I'm just a blur to their eyes.

* * *

IT has been about maybe five minutes since I had finally got out of that lab, I was underground too so I'm above the sewers here in I think its called Konoha.

I see a gate that has a sign that says 'Training ground 44 Ahead! Advance with caution!" I grin and I run faster. I see a new gate that is highly big and I don't read the sign . I jump above the gate and enter the training ground.

* * *

*6 years later in the forest of death* *No ones point of veiw, meaning, normal point of veiw*

A blur runs past a tree, that blur is orange and yellow, 'A human gain? Why do they intrude MY forest again.. Didn't they learn last time...'

A orange and dark orange lizard like creature walks outs of the shadows, its tail tip is on fire but it doesn't seem to bother it. This 'animal' is what we like to call a pokemon, to me even more correct, a cloned pokemon.

'Humans...'  
The Charmander clone follows the blonde blur and sees the blur stop running when he gets back to two other kids, a pink haired girl and black/blue haired boy. 'Is that black hair boy an...emo? If so... He is the fiirst one... to die... then again there is blondie there who is problly a loudmouth and then the pink haired female, tch, must be a real nagging bitch ...' **(LOL if he only knew how right he is!)**

Charmandertwo grins slightly as he looks at the emo 'yep him first, the female next and lastluy the blondie..

'Humans are so fragile I want... them to know... my... existence... I want them.. to know.. I am the Will of FIre... I will... Show them who I am...'

Charmandertwo grins as he silently follows them but stops as he smells the air.

'THAT SMELL! ITS **_ HIS_ ** SMELL! I need to get rid of the Ninja ... I need to get rid of him... For good...' CharmanderTwo growls scilently and his eyes seem to glow as he he watches the children get hit by a jutsu...

'I need to act... I may hate humans, but I hate Orochimaru even more...' CharmanderTwo growls a bit louder, everyone freezes up, even Orochimaru.

"What was that noise...?!" The blonde haired boy looks around, scanning the area, and his eyes land where I am and he pulls out a kunai. He aims ad throws it towards me.

I react, my tail glows bluish white as the kunai gets closer, and my tail blocks it, sending it back where it came from, but it hits near the snake Sannin. I grin, my eyes glow red in the shadows. I grin and my teeth reflect from the gleam my eyes show.

"GE-GET OUT OF THERE AND SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" I glare at the duckbutt haired boy who had shouted that out at me.

"Are you sure you want to see me? I could... kill you with ease human." I let out something I think the humans call K.I , Killer Intent., I seem to scare the Snake man, and the others...

* * *

**_MWHAHAHAH! *eyes gleam evily* I got on at school and typed this for you guys! I know, its terible so far..._**


	2. HELP ME! ( NOT CHAPTER SORRY

**OKAY hello my readers, this is darken14142 here! So for all of those who had read my stories, I love you guys for that, but Hopnestly, I think I need some help, I need someone to help me get back into the mood of stories! Any help would be nice okay ? I really love typing stories and new chapters. so Yeah, I might become a writer when I'm older. I doubt if I were going to get any books sold... oh well, im a terrible writer anyhow**

**So yeah... Sorry! If you want, u guys could PM what u think i should make into chapter, as in, a little snippet of a chapter! it would help alot... Im sorry for all of my loyal readers T^T *feels guilty* I-I need to go to emo corner now bye... dont forget, u can Review and PM me okay? I dont mind hahaha**

**ALLSO THAT REMINDS ME! For all of my loyal reveiws ( Mostly the IrishWriter not trying to favor him/her its just that he helps me outr sometimes hahahah) **

**I love all of your reviews! Even the flames too hahA SO PLEASE DONT HATE ME ANY OF THIS!**


End file.
